Story Mode (BTD7PotA)
Story Mode is a game mode in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It contains 18 chapters, each of which have a certain amount of missions and quests. It also has a bunch of side quests the player can play without interfering much with the main storyline. The section below lists all the chapters, each of which listing their corresponding missions. You gain XP much more rapidly in this game than by Track Mode but enemies get tougher very quickly too. Note: Certain chapters can be edited by anyone. These public chapters will be marked by the Public Compilation license. Chapters Chapter 1 - The Beginning Quincy's Nightmare Before the opening credits, the game starts with a nightmare where Quincy is in a middle of a gruesome battle full of explosions and such. The player plays as Quincy fighting Bloons. After a while, a bunch of concussion grenades fall to the ground around him, to Quincy's horror. They explode and Quincy is severely stunned and disoriented for a moment. When he comes back to his senses, the sky turns dark purple and he watches in anguish as all of his fellow Heroes: Gwendolin, Striker Jones, Obyn Greenfoot, and Captain Churchill, are suddenly disintegrated a waves of dark energy. `Then he sees an unspeakably colossal blimp, unlike anything seen before, emerge from the horizon cackling maniacally. A few seconds later, Quincy is blasted into the air by a series of large explosions, then is hit by an extremely large beam of purple energy and utterly annihilated within less than a second. Then the opening credits come in, and those opening credits end with Quincy waking up, shouting in fear from the nightmare. After that, he looks to his right, he sees Gwendolin still lying next to him, asleep. As he exits the bed, the mission is completed. At this moment, the screen stays on Gwendolin for a moment, who begins to open her eyes. It then switches back to Quincy as he goes to the bathroom where he looks at himself in the mirror. The screen view tilts downwards to show the reflection of his cybernetic legs. Gwendolin, having fully woke up, enters and they make following conversation: Gwen: "Hey, honey." Quincy: "Hi." Gwen: "A few minutes ago, you sounded... disturbed. What's wrong?" Quincy: "I... I had a nightmare." Gwen: "Of what?" Quincy: "I was in battle. You were there, too. Then everything around me exploded. I saw... a blimp with a size hitherto undreamt of. And I saw... '''death.'"'' Gwen: "I'm sure it's just a dream, baby..." (hugs Quincy) After this, they kiss briefly and then a soldier on the speakerphone orders them to report to Striker Jones. After you get to him as FPS, he will give you a mission: the Bloons are attempting to raid a small town 400 km east of Monkeyopolis, hence starting another mission: First Strike. This is the part where you also choose which hero to play as: Quincy or Gwendolin. First Strike A VTOL Craft will bring you, the other hero, and Churchill to the scene. Once you get to the town, you will find it under attack by Bloons as expected. They will be composed of Pinks and Blacks and 2 Lead Bloons as mini-bosses, with the 2 Lead Bloons having 3 HP each on their outer layers (in contrast to normal Lead Bloons), protected by heat shield devices and wielding assault rifles. The rest of the Bloons are armed with pistols and small knives, so it will be relatively easy for you to dispatch them. After disposing the Bloon "underlings," the aforementioned Lead Bloons will appear. Churchill's tank will jam at this time and so you have to craft explosive arrows to take out their outer layers and heat shields before you can finish them off with other attacks. After you defeat the Lead Bloons, Benjamin will meet you at the village with a Heli Pilot. The heli will pick you up and bring you to the Aeronautics Construction Yard, where you will start another quest, One Small Step for Monkey. One Small Step for Monkey (WIP) Chapter 2 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 - Convergence This is the chapter where the PotA Ape Colony and Meta07's things begin to enter the official dimension, hence the first appearance of Pioneer Original. Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 Chapter 7 - Invasion Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 - Final Battle Chapter 18 - What Next? Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Game Modes Category:Story Modes